The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical, optical, and electrical/optical connectors and connector assemblies, and more particularly, to connectors and connector assemblies having stepped end portions.
Coaxial and circular electrical connector assemblies are sometimes used to interconnect various electrical components and/or devices. A coaxial electrical connector typically includes a pair of electrical conductors and an insulating element. The electrical conductors and the insulating element are positioned concentrically, or coaxially, about a central longitudinal axis of the connector. The insulating element extends between the electrical conductors such that the insulating element radially separates the electrical conductors. The radially innermost electrical conductor typically transmits electrical signals or electrical power, while the radially outermost electrical conductor serves as an electrical shield and/or ground path. However, because coaxial electrical connectors typically only include the single electrical conductor that transmits an electrical signal or electrical power, the number of signal or power transmissions that can be connected by the connector is limited to one.
Circular electrical connectors and combined optical/electrical connectors typically include a housing and a plurality of male and/or female contacts that are held within the housing. The contacts are held within the housing in an arrangement about a common central longitudinal axis of the housing. However, because of the arrangement of the contacts about the common central longitudinal axis, it may be difficult to reduce the diameter of the connector.
There is a need for a connector having a reduced size. There is also a need for a connector capable of connecting an increased number of signal, illumination, electrical power, mechanical power, and/or fluidic transmissions.